


Birthday Present

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Things get a little frisky for his beloved leader’s birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the fade to black kind of thing. Nowhere near M but not NC 17 either over PG 13 though so yea.

Seungcheol yelled, “Get out! Go on get out!”

They laughed and ran out of the room, as he continued his VApp. Jeonghan and Joshua laughed running back into the room next door.

“Hey,” Jeonghan nudged him. “What did you get your,” wiggling his eyebrows, “boyfriend?”

Joshua blushed a light pink. “That’s none of your business Hannie.” He looked out the window. Ignoring the hooting of DK and Wonwoo.

“Ooh. Is it something naughty? You guys shouldn’t. We have concerts tomorrow.” Jeonghan said smirking widely.

“I said it’s none of your business,” Joshua snapped back at him. “I know our schedule.” He looked down, “It’s nothing bad anyhow.”

“I got it.” Jeonghan said, holding his hands up in defense. “There’s Dino and Mingyu. Guess you can go back now.” He smirked at Joshua, “Better go give your boyfriend his birthday present.”

“He’s asking for you hyung,” Mingyu said with a grin on his face.

“Thanks Mingyu.” Joshua glared at Jeonghan, walking out of the room in a huff. He slid the keycard in and let himself inside. “Hey, you done with the VApp?”

Seungcheol held out his arms, “Yea. Said goodbye and good night. Where’s my present now?”

He laughed. “You’ll get it you big baby.” Joshua went to hug him. “Happy birthday babe.” Kissing him lightly on the forehead and cheek.

Pouting his lips exaggeratedly, “That’s my birthday present? Thought I’d get a little more action than that.”

“We’ve got work tomorrow. I can’t do much for you. Besides maybe a handjob.” Joshua kissed him on the lips, swiping his tongue across them once. “A blowjob might kill my throat, so no to that.” Sitting on Seungcheol’s lap, “We can maybe make out and I can give you a helping hand when you get hard.” Joshua tilted his head, “Unless you’d like me to go to sleep already?”

Seungcheol, to his unfortunate shame, was already getting hard with Joshua’s words. “No. No sleeping. Make out session and definitely yes to that helping hand.”

“Thought so.” Joshua leaned in and started biting lightly at his lips. “Open up babe,” he said with a smirk as Seungcheol opened his mouth. Sliding in his tongue Joshua kissed him fiercely, as Seungcheol dug his hands into his hips.

Seungcheol moaned as Joshua switched to sucking on his tongue. He felt the other boy’s hand slide into his sweats and giving his cock a squeeze.

Tearing his mouth away, he thumbed away the saliva on his lips. “Looks like someone is eager tonight.” Joshua smiled coyly at him, moving his hand gently up and down his shaft.

“Don’t play with me. It’s my birthday,” Seungcheol whined.

Joshua laughed. “I won’t. Promise.” Laying his lips right above Seungcheol’s he whispered, “I’m going to get us off. More than once. And when we have time, I’ll give you something better.” He squeezed his thick cock, before setting a steady motion. “Happy birthday Cheol.”


End file.
